The present embodiments relate to a spindle motor.
A spindle motor performs the function of rotating a disk to enable an optical pickup to read data recorded on the disk.
The spindle motor is provided with a rotor yoke coupled to a rotation shaft, and a disk is mounted at the top of the rotor yoke to rotate the disk.
Due to miniaturization and slimming of spindle motors, their rotation shafts have progressively been shortened in length, thereby reducing the coupling area between a rotation shaft and a rotor yoke and weakening the coupled strength between the rotation shaft and the rotor yoke.
Accordingly, when disks are mounted on and removed from the rotor yoke, the rotor yoke is prone to disengage from the rotation shaft.